Let Me Give Your Heart A Break
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Lucy is sick and tired of Natsu not being completely happy. What will she do to fix this? Read to find out & Review if you could, please! WARNING: It's a songfic, so if you don't like those, best to either not read this or just skip past the song part.


_"You know what, Luigi?" Natsu asked me seriously, on our way to Fairy Tail - the guild of my dreams!_

_"IT'S LUCY! LU-CY!" I said annoyed. Natsu just rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah... You wanna know something about me?" He asked seriously again. Geez, what was with this guy? Why was he so serious all of a sudden?_

_"Hmm... Sure, why not?" I asked, curious._

_"If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'll never love again. I've done it twice before, but each time just left me broken." He said. "So don't take it personally if I don't end up 'liking' or 'loving' you as my Nakama." My face, and heart, fell. Oh my... Poor guy... I wonder why he was telling me this though?_

_"I'm sorry. It must've been so hard for you... I can understand that pain, very well, in fact." I told him, agony in my voice, my eyes glazing over in unshed tears as I remembered my mothers death, and my fathers mental abuse to me. It was so hard growing up, but now I finally have a chance to start again! Thanks to Natsu! I shook my head, and forced the tears back and looked over at Natsu who was looking at me in concern._

_"Anyway, I'm leaving that pain all behind me! I'm starting anew at Fairy Tail. And I can't wait to meet everyone! Even though it'll be hard for me, maybe I'll fall in love? I mean, yeah, losing those you love hurts... But there's always at least someone out there who wont leave your side, no matter what. I look forward to meeting that person." I said, closing my eyes and enjoying a passing wind. The breeze felt nice against my skin, and I felt light-headed as the wind picked up my hair... When the wind was gone, I turned to see that Natsu was looking ahead of us, seemingly contemplative, and was silent for once. I looked ahead of us again, and saw Magnolia coming into view._

_"Natsu! Look! It's Magnolia!" I told him, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts. His grin returned to his face, and he grabbed my hand again as we ran._

_"Let's go and greet everyone!" Natsu said, cheering. I had to admit, he was infectious... And so, I ended up cheered along with him, all the way to the guild._

_**~~/**/Timeskip: After the Grand Magic Games' events\**\~~**_

"Hey Mira." I said, slumping against the bar. It's been a week since we came back to Magnolia, as the #1 Guild in Fiore, and I was as frustrated as ever at my pink-haired best friend.

"Hey Lucy! Something up?" She asked. I nodded.

"There is, if you can keep a secret?" I asked, raising a brow. Mira nodded eagerly, and crossed her heart with her fingers. I sighed.

"I cross my heart, now spill!" Mira said. I rolled my eyes.

"You remember that day, before the Tenrou Island incident, when you suggested to me that Natsu might... love me?" I asked. Mira nodded.

"Oh, let me guess! He confessed to you and you don't know how to reply?" Mira asked, completely missing the situation.

"No." I dead-panned. Mira's face fell.

"No... It's me who loves him, but I haven't confessed... And I don't think I ever will." I said. Mira gasped.

"Why not?" Mira asked angrily. I looked at her with tired eyes. I've asked myself that question many times, and many times have I told myself why not and that I was stupid for thinking I ever would tell him.

"Because... Did you know, that the day I met Natsu... Well, on the way here, on our way to my new family... That along the way, he told me he'd never love again?" I said, dazing off for a bit, but getting back to my point. Mira looked confused.

"Why would he say that?"

"He told me this, word for word; '_If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'll never love again. I've done it twice before, but each time just left me broken. So don't take it personally if I don't end up 'liking' or 'loving' you as my Nakama._'" I told her, remembering that conversation very clearly. Mira's eyes then saddened greatly.

"Oh, Natsu..." She whispered. I sighed.

"I know why he'd said what he did... I've known it for... years, I suppose I should say, now... But even if Lisanna is back, and Natsu's heart is healing again... He can't fully heal because Igneel isn't with him, physically... There is only so much the heart & mind can remember of someone who was important to you... It can't fix everything..." I said, tearing up with some more unshed tears - this time, mourning both of my parents.

My mother and I always had a loving relationship, but my father and I's one was strained... It seemed like just as it was starting to get better, starting to be loving again, I'd disappeared and he'd passed on to heaven... It just wasn't fair, and there's only so much my heart and mind can do to help make me feel like I wasn't completely alone... My only 'sister' is a _doll_ for petes' sake!

I have a very lonely heart, and it wants to love again... But the one I want to love, cannot love me back because of the trauma his heart has experienced.

Life, to me, was never fair.

Mira looked at me with teary eyes, as if she felt my pain, but I didn't want to make her sad... I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and held back the tears once again. I opened my clear eyes and smiled reassuringly at Mira.

"It's fine, really. I understand why he cannot love again, and I respect that... So, I've decided it's best if I keep it to myself, until he is ever ready to love again." I told her. Mira cheered up, at hearing that I would tell Natsu how I felt if he ever was ready to love me. "Say, Mira? could you please fix me up a strawberry shake? I could use the emotional pick-me-up." I asked, and Mira nodded, turned to go into the kitchen.

I sat at the counter, thinking of what it would take for Natsu to ever love again... Only one thing came up, _find Igneel_, but even if I did that... where would Igneel be? My mind started to list all the possibilities, due to Igneel's element and nature, and eventually I came up with 7 possible locations.

_Geez, what is with that number?_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I felt determined. I decided! I will go and find Igneel!

"Here you go Lucy! You drink up, now! Feel better!" Mira said, plonking a strawberry shake infront of me.

Well... Finding Igneel can wait until after the shake, at least... I drank the shake, feeling refreshed, and then stood up. I went over to Masters' office and knocked on the door.

"Master, it's Lucy. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course, come in, my dear!" I heard Master say from behind the door. I smiled and opened the door. I closed the door behind me upon entering, and sat in a chair infront of his desk. Master was sitting in his chair, on the other side.

"Now, what is it? Is something wrong?" Master asked.

"No! No, not at all! Actually, I was hoping that I could ask for a 4 year forest-training period?" I said.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Master asked.

"I know I might be prying, but I really want to do this for him. I beg of you to not tell Natsu until he asks where I am _after_ I'm gone, if you'll approve of this, so can you promise me that?" I asked of Master, making him serious and confused as he nodded.

"I can promise that much, so tell me... Why the training period?" He asked. I sighed.

"I want to go find Igneel." I said, making Master's eyes widen. "Wait, wait! Let me finish! I want to go find Igneel, because from what Natsu has told me about Igneel... I have thought of 7 possible locations Igneel may be. I've thought about it with logic, and I think 4 years is resonable time to search all 7 places! If I succeed, sure Natsu may be mad that I didn't tell him or bring him along, but he'll be happy again... I hate seeing Natsu so broken whenever someone mentions 'parents' or 'dragons' or the like... I want to do this for him, so I can give his broken heart a break..." I explained. Master then looked at me with proud eyes.

"Very well, my child. I approve of this. But, you must promise to tell Natsu everything yourself upon your return - Igneel or no, you will tell him. Deal?" Master said. I nodded, relief flooding me. "Good. Now, be safe, my child. I am proud of you for this mission, and I pray for your success." He said. I smiled and hugged the Master, making him look away with an embarrassed look. I giggled and went over to the door.

"Thank you, Master. I will return as soon as I can. I promise. Please, watch over everyone for me whilst I'm gone. I hopefully will return before the 4 years are up. I'll see you when I get back, Master." I said, bowing. Master laughed and told me to go already. I laughed as I exited his office. I started walking out of Fairy Tail, my one true home, when Mira stopped me.

"Are you heading home already, Lucy?"

"Yeah... Hey, watch over everyone with Master for me while I'm gone, would you? I'd hate to come back with the guild in shambles..." I said casually, making it sound as if I were coming back later. Mira giggled and nodded. "I'll see you when I get back, Mira. Take care." I said, earning a slightly confused look from her, but I paid it no mind as I ran on home. I packed my bag, only bringing necessities, essentials and a first-aid kit, and ran to the train station. If there was one thing a train station could do, it was hide my scent from Natsu.

I bought my ticket and boarded my train. As it pulled out of the station, I looked back at Magnolia station with wistful eyes.

_I shall see you soon, everyone. I'll miss you all._ I thought, before turning the opposite direction. _Volcanic parks and islands... Here I come._

And with that thought, I sealed my longing-for-Natsu-heart away, and focused on my 'mission'.

_**~~/**/Timskip: 4 years later\**\~~**_

I hoped onto Igneel's back, and made sure I had everything before we left.

About a year ago, I'd found Igneel on a Volcanic Island named Kazanjima. At first, he was extremely resistant on letting me anywhere near him, and he'd ignore me, but I eventually got throught to him after not leaving the island - despite the dangers of staying here - for 3 months. These past 9 months, we've gotten to be close... Not as close as he and Natsu, of course not, but still pretty close. It took me 5 months to convince him to go and see Natsu again, and boy am I glad I did. Natsu will finally be happy again!

In these past four years, I've changed.

I wear battle-torn island clothes, and my hair reached my lower back now and I've left it loose, so it's gotten a slight wave to it. I've gotten 7cm taller, and I looked more mature. I may be slightly vain, but I know someone would have to be bild to not see how beautiful I've gotten. Time has been kind to me. I've also trained in Close Quaters Combat (CQC) whenever I was searching for Igneel (or I, in the past year, wasn't with Igneel), so I'm very good at defending myself now. I am strong enough to deck Volcans! I know, I've done it more times then I'd like to admit...

Anyway, after making sure I had everything, I petted Igneel's back three times and off we went. I swear, flying on Igneel's back will never get old.

"You promise to keep in contact with Natsu, even after you have to go again?" I asked for the billionth time. Igneel snorted.

"_Yes, child! Stop asking! Do you wish to anger me?!_" he asked, very annoyed.

"Oh come one, you can understand my concerns!" I argued. "Natsu's been broken without you, no matter how much he may try to hide it! I love him, so I am willing to die, if it means you will visit him every now and again!" I yelled, silencing Igneel for a moment.

"_You really do love that idiot son of mine, don't you?_" Igneel asked. I smiled lovingly at Igneel.

"Of course I do... He is the only man to ever hold my heart. And he always will be." I said. I heard Igneel make a dry-reaching sound, which made me slap his back. "oh, you over-dramatic dragon!" I said laughing, knowing he was just mocking my mushiness over Natsu. Igneel laughed too, and off we went to Magnolia.

It took us a day to get there, but when we did, I made Igneel hide in a cave in the mountains above Magnolia. I told him to wait for my signal, before coming down behind the guild. I then walked all the way back to the guild by myself, with a smile bright on my face. When I got to the guild, I kicked the doors open with excitement.

"Hey! I'm home!" I cheered, opening my arms. Everyone perked up at my voice, and two voices stood out the most when the guild welcomed me home. Levy-chan's, and my dearest Natsu's...

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCE!"

Levy got to me first, because she was closer, and she managed to get a 2-second hug, before Gajeel snatched her away in time for Natsu to tackle me to the ground.

"Luce, you're back! Don't ever leave me again!" He cried, and I actually mean _cried_. My eyes softened, and everyone was surprised to see that it was _me_ lifting Natsu & I off the ground.

"Natsu, everyone. I have I surprise for you all!" I cheered, making everyone curious. "If you'd all follow me!" I said, leading everyone out to the back. "You ready?" I asked, all pumped up to the point of jumping on the spot. Natsu and the others hesitantly nodded. Taking a deep breath, a blew a whistle so loud, everyone had to cover their ears.

"Luce, what're you-" Natsu was cut off by a roar, and by Igneel landing behind me. I turned around and hugged Igneel for a second, before turning to my dumbstruck friends and grinned.

"Guys, meet Igneel! The king of the fire dragons!" I cheered, making Igneel roar again. Natsu stood frozen in shock.

"Natsu." I called, making his eyes snap to me. "Come over here, and say hello to your father, damn it! I did _not_ leave for 4 years to search for your father, just to have you act like a statue!" I joked. Natsu then cried again, but this time sprinted over to Igneel and I and hugged us both. Igneel and I laughed.

"Luce, where did you? How?" Natsu asked, pulling away.

"I found fire-breath lizard over here," that earned a growl from Igneel, "on a volcanic island named Kazanjima." I said. After all you'd told me, and taking in account Igneels element and nature, I'd narrowed all the possible locations for this guy to 7 places. the first 6 were duds, but the 7th was the lucky one." I said. "Oh, and he was really stubborn about me being within a 7,000 metre radius of him, but eventually got over it after 3 months... It also took me the next 5 months to convice this scaly beast to stay in contact with you - no matter what - from now on, even if he isn't here. Oh, and to visit you from time to time." I said, earning a shocked look from Natsu and the guild.

"How did you do that?!" Natsu yelled. I shrugged.

"_You're... friend, here, can be very... persuassive._" Igneel said. Everyone just looked at Igneel in wonder, whilst I looked away, sticking out my tongue like a child.

"Oh admit it, Igneel! You missed your son!" I said, pounding on Igneel's side. Igneel laughed and rolled onto his back - leaving his stomach exposed. "AHA! You've left yourself WIDE OPEN! PREPARE YOURSELF, IGNEEL!" I roared, jumping on his belly and I started tickling him.

"_Stop! Stop, child! Please! I need to breathe!_" Igneel said, panting from laughter. The guild just stood there, dumbfounded, again. Natsu just laughed.

"Surrender!" I yelled, laughing.

"_I surrender! I surrender!"_ He said. I stopped tickling him, but he didn't stop squirming. His leg was coming right for me at full force.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled in panic, but right as Igneel's foot came close, I jumped away too quickly it seems. Because I just disappeared from their sight.

"LUCE?! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled. I giggled as I sailed through the air, making everyone look at me as I was diving for the earth. I closed my eyes, enjoying the air passing my by. When I was close enough, I opened my eyes and flipped a few times, before landing on an angle that wouldn't hurt my feet.

"What the..." Natsu started, shocked.

"Natsu, I did train whilst I was gone, too. Trust me when I say this, I've decked more Volcan's than I'd care to admit - without the need for my spirits." I said, sweat dropping. Natsu's eyes bulged.

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. Ain't that right, Igneel? After all, I saved your big red ass from one of them, remember?" I said, elbowing Igneel jokingly. Igneel just turned away in embarrassment.

"Aww! Igneel's embarrassed! So cute of the almight Igneel!" I cackled, running already.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU INSCOLENT CHILD?!_" Igneel roared. I just laughed in response as I sprinted to the forest near-by, causing a large trail of dust and dirt to fly up as I went past my guild-mates. I got to the closest forest in under 20 seconds. I reckon I'm on par with Jet now! I went to a river and bathed in it, and then went to some mud and put it all over me to cover up my scent. I then hid behind a tree 2 yards off the river, just in time for Igneel to have checked the river and left once he didn't see me. I let out a sigh of relief - which I really shouldn't have done. Next thing I know, Igneel's got me in his claws and is flying me back to Fairy Tail. When we were close enough, he dropped me and this time I fell flat on my face.

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" I said, getting up, and seeing everyone gape in surprise at my appearance. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?!" Natsu asked. I just laughed.

"I'm fine! I took a mud bath in an attempt to throw the over-sized lizard off my trail. Would've been in the clear, too, had I not made a sigh of relief when I thought he was leaving. Damn, sneaky, cunniving lizard..." I cursed. Igneel just landed next to me with a laugh.

"_When will you learn to not make a sound for 2 minutes after you see me leave? That's got to be the 5th time in a row, playing that game, where you've done that same mistake._" Igneel chortled. I growled.

"Fuck off..." I snarled, making everyone gape at me in surprise again. "Like you can talk! Mr. _I don't need to be saved from a god damn Volcan six times in a row_!" I retorted, making Igneel glare at me in fury.

"_This and that are completely different things!_" He snapped. I chortled.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I was the one who had to kick their asses for you?" I asked rhetorically.

"_I was giving you some training! If you can't fend off a vulcan, you're useless!_" He said. That struck home.

"Why, you..!" I roared, and I was about to lunge for Igneel's neck, when Natsu caught me.

"Luce, dont!" he begged. I thrashed about, and finally shook him off after a minute.

"Stay out of this, Natsu... This giant lizard's about to have his hide on my wall!" I spat venomously. Igneel roared at the threat. After a tense moment, Igneel charged at me. I dodged him, and ended up on his back. Realising where I was, Igneel shot up into the sky. It was like breaking-in a horse, only you were on a flying, fire-breathing lizard, and in the sky.

"Give up, Igneel! I aint letting go!"

"_Hell no, puny human!_" Igneel snarled. I growled back and we kept it up for hours. After if got to sunset, however, Igneel and I were too tired to keep it up, so we made a truce. Landing behind the guild again. Everyone was still there, and when I hopped off Igneel's back, Igneel collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hah, I win... Stupid lizard... Why don't you act like a father to Natsu, huh? He's been through enough without you..." I breathed, collapsing myself.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu call my name. I smiled at hearing my beloved's voice... And then, my world went black.

_**~~/**/Timeskip: a week later\**\~~**_

"Do you really have to go so soon, Igneel?" I asked him sadly. He looked at me with compassionate eyes.

"_You know that if I don't, I'll make the townsfolk panic if they see me. Believe me, after being with Natsu again, I don't wanna go. But I have to, and besides... He has you._" Igneel told me. I felt like crying.

"I'll miss you, you over-sized lizard." I said fondly. Igneel mock-glared at me.

"_And I'll miss you, puny human_." He chortled. "_No, not puny human... My daughter... Thank you for bringing me here... I've much enjoyed spending time with you and Natsu..._" He said. That's it - he broke the damn. My tears started falling.

"I'll miss you, father!" I cried, hugging him. After a moment, I let go. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I'll see you next time... Dad." I said, making Igneel's eyes soften at me before he nodded and flew off. I waved until he was out of sight. Igneel had already said his good byes to everyone yesterday, but he came back for a bit today to say good bye to me in private.

When he was gone, my tears kept falling for a few hours as I stayed there. I went to the guild with tear-stained cheeks, and when I got there, Natsu immediately noticed me.

"Hey, Luce! Wait, why're you crying?" He asked, drawing attention to me.

"Igneel came back to say a private farewell to me... He said he'd miss me... And he... He also... He called me his _daughter_..." I said, crying again, and I collapsed to the floor. Natsu's eyes teared up. He knew more than everyone, even more than I, that Igneel would have had to have an extremely close bond with a human in order for him to call that human a 'son' or 'daughter'... And Natsu was happy. His father approved of Lucy.

"Luce..." He called, making me look at him even though I was a mess. "I.. Thank you, for reuniting Igneel & I." He said, scooping me up in a hug. I hugged him back tightly. "C'mon, let's get you home..." He said, picking me up princess style, and walked me out of the guild. When we got back to his house (I was staying there now because my landlady kicked me out because I left without saying anything and gave no word of my coming back. She gave me all of my personal belongings, and Natsu made en extension with his house so that I could live with him - bless his soul!), he took my to my room and tucked me in. I just stopped crying enough to let the drowsiness cloud my mind. I was really tired.

"G'night, Luce. I'll see you in the morning." He said. I was too tired at this point to mind my words, so, without thinking, I'd replied:

"G'night, Natsu... Love you... See you tomorrow..." Before falling asleep.

The next day, I noticed I was home alone, so I decided to go to the guild. It was empty, because it was still so early in the morning, so I sat down in my usual seat and day dreamed. Once I got of that, and noticed the guild was still empty, I decided to sing the song I wrote whilst I was away... I thought I heard the guild door opening, but I shrugged it off as my imagination.

"_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far._

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_Then our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_..."

I then heard a table break, so I immediately got up and scanned the room. I saw Natsu looking at me in shock, and then my face paled.

"Natsu... SHIT." I cursed, bolting out of the guild hall. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

I ran as fast as I could all the way to the cave I'd made Igneel hide in, just over a week ago, and curled up in a ball.

What if Natsu knew who and what I meant? I'd be so far up shit creek, it wouldn't be funny! I hated being so weak to love! I would've stayed to hear Natsu's answer, if he'd figured it all out, but I'm too scared he'll reject me. I didn't want that. I never wanted that! Never!

"LUCE!" I heard Natsu yell from a little ways off. Shit, again, because I'd forgotten to clear my scent away so he couldn't find me. I was too preoccupied with getting away... "Luce, there you are..." He said, coming into the cave and looking right at me. I just ducked my head.

"Go away..." I muttered, and Natsu chuckled.

"I know you don't mean that." He said. I peaked up at him.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked.

"Easy. You love me." Natsu said, grinning. I looked at him, confused.

"Then if you know that, then shouldn't you be scowling? I mean, you don't love me back... You should be awkward around me because of that... Right?"

"Luce, I've loved you for years." Natsu said, sitting next to me.

"EH?!" I shrieked, with a red face.

"Lucy." He said, making me shut up. "I've loved you since about 3 months after you left. I didn't figure it out until then, but I knew that you loved me since before then, too. I mean, come on, when Gramps told me where'd you gone, that pretty much screamed 'I LOVE YOU_'._ What I don't get, though, is why you did it? Aside from loving me?" He said. I blushed.

"W-well... I knew that you may be mad that I didn't tell you or bring you along, but I just thought that you'd be happy again, if I did this... I hated seeing you so broken whenever someone mentioned 'parents' or 'dragons' or the like... I wanted to do this for you, Natsu, so I can give your broken heart a break..." I said, pretty much repeating what I'd told the Master all those years ago. "I just wanted you to be happy again... I swear... That's all I wanted..."

Natsu then held me close to him.

"Well, I am very happy now. All thanks to you. Thank you, Lucy..." Natsu said, leaning down and kissing my forehead. My blushing face darkened.

"Luce?" He asked, making me gulp in response. "I love you." He said. My heart fluttered.

"I... I love... you, too... N-Natsu..." I strangled out. Natsu chuckled, before touching his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed, and my blood boiled under my lips. I wound my hands in his hair, and held him to me, until we were both out of air. Pulling apart, we gasped for air, but we touched our foreheads together.

"I love you..." We both gasped to each other. Laughing, we hugged and kissed again and again, for hours on end.

We didn't go back to the guild until the day was already gone, and we'd walked in holding hands. I've never felt so whole, then I did in that moment.

I finally found that one person, I knew, who wouldn't leave my side - so long as we were both alive.

_Thank you, Igneel, for leading Natsu & I together - even though you didn't realise it._


End file.
